Dreaming is free
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: Nosotros como personas, siempre tenemos ese sueño donde nos preguntamos, "¿Que tan cuerdo estoy?" pues bien, Sesshomaru no es, ni sera la excepción. Este One-Shot participa en el reto "Sueños locos" del foro de Inuyasha "SesshKag"


Descargo de responsabilidad:

Nada ni nadie me pertenece... Y para evitar problemas, la trama es totalmente mía, por lo que no permito la adaptación del mismo sin mi permiso.

 _Este One-Shot participa en el reto "Sueños locos" del foro de Inuyasha "SesshKag"_

* * *

Seh, se sentía el puto amo... ¡Pero que patrañas! **Él Era el puto amo** , era bello, que digo bello, ¡Guapísimo! Un candente demonio de ojos dorados cual oro y cabello plateado como la luna... Sin duda alguna era el pecado hecho persona...

Mientras caminaba con prepotencia y arrogancia, se encontró al **Feo** de Inuyasha y a la **Momia** de su mujer. Quiso reír... Y ¿para qué contenerse?

–Muajajaja, chúpate esa mandarina, mí mujer es la más hermosa del puto mundo, que digo mundo, ¡de la galaxia!

Él feo de Inuyasha le gruño cuál perro sarnoso, mientras a la Kikyo sé le caía un trozo de oreja.

Se alejó todavía riendo, por que sí, su mujer era un pecado con patas, cada vez qué la veía le daban unas ganas de...

–Humm, se me antojaron unas Chimichangas.– yes, cada vez que pensaba en su hembra le daba por comer chimichangas.

Ante la mención de esa comida, una cosa roja cayó del cielo justó frente a sus píes.

–¿Pero qué cojones...?

De pronto una bola de helado se estrelló contra su bello y finísimo rostro.

–¡Aléjate de las Chimichangas!– exclamó DeadPool, mientras seguía lanzándole helado de "chocolate"

Sesshomaru más arrecho qué un Venezolano sin harina pan, arremetió contra el de rojo.

–¡Tus maléficos planes jamás podrán contra mi Doctor Espiráculo! – grito, hizo posé de diva y poniéndose en posición de Goku, exclamó – ¡Kame Hame Hame Hame... ... ... ... ...!

.

.

.

.

–¡... Hame Hame H ...!

Han pasado 84 años, en la mente del platinado, mientras en el mundo supuestamente real, pasaron apenas unos 7 minutos. Para cuándo Sexymaru lanzó su Kame Hame Ha, DeadPool ya se había comido como un ∞ infinito de Chimichangas.

Cuándo el rayó de luz abandonó las manos de Sessho el de traje rojo se desintegró rápidamente, gritando:

–¡Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco!

Sesshomaru al ver nada más qué el polvo del mercenario psicópata, se giro a su bellísimo público.

–Eso es para ustedes nenorras.– sonrió con galanura y su blanca dentadura hizo un destello de esos de películas de Disney.

Se giró nuevamente, púes estaba en una misión importante, qué digo importante, ¡importantísima!... Él debía ir a cierto lugar (no recordaba el nombre, pero bueh) y matar a un tal Maburro. Se encogió de hombros y caminó.

Claro que, antes de seguir su caminó, hizo el MoonWalker a la perfección, ocasionando gritos de sus FanGirls y uno qué otro FanBoy.

Mientras caminaba (dicho sea de pasó, dando saltitos cual Doroty del mago de Oz) se llevó la sorpresa de ver una Súper, qué digo qué digo, ¡Una mega zanahoria! Con el hambre en sus ojos, tomó la parte verde y comenzó a jalar con mucha fuerza.

–¡Kya! Eso duele maldito mastodonte.– el platinado soltó del tiró a la Zanahoria.– Ay ay mí cabecita, ¡eres un bruto!

Dichas esas palabras, lo qué creyó era una Mega zanahoria se transformó en una mujer... Igualito parecía una malvada zanahoria, la diferencia era qué tenía una cuerpa, que mejor no te explico manito.

–Santa mierda...

–Santo suelo.– lloró a mocó tendido la chica zanahoria; levantándose cómo pudo estalló.– ¿¡Es qué tú eres mamaguevo o te haces de pajuo!?

–¡Esa jeta!– regaño el Sesshomaru.

–¡Que jeta ni que coño! Maldito gilipollas.– haciendo puchero se sentó en el suelo color rosado y trató de peinar su lindo y verde cabello.

–¿Qué cosa eres?– preguntó acuclillándose y pinchando su mejilla izquierda con una varita de Harry Potter.

La GirlCarrot harta de qué ése loco con cabello de vejestorio le agujereara con ésa varita, arremetió contra él... ¡A cosquillas!

–¡Tenga, tenga lo suyo!– exclamó cómo posesa.

Sexymaru no podía parar de reír, su risa era del tipo delicada, ¿de ésas qué se escuchan cómo a cuatro cuadra? bueno así.

–¡Deja de ser una lacra y para de una malvada vez, becerra al coño!– gritó sesshomaru meándose de la risa; ante ésa declaración la peliverde se detuvo de súbito, literalmente se congeló. Se puso azulita y todo.

Sesshomaru al ya no notar los hábiles deditos de la chiquilla ésa, comenzó a respirar con normalidad.

–No pueh, senda malandra, ¿quien eres tú?– preguntó nuevamente el sesshomaru.

–¡A ti que te importa! – gritó a través de un megáfono, que sacó de no se dónde.

Ante ése potente gritó, el pobre de Sesshomaru salió volando.

-.-.-.-.-

 **En un mundo** , ¡listo lo dije! ¿contentos?

–Yo no estoy para nada contentó narradora.– exclamó Sessho enfurruñado, el pobre estaba arrecochinado en la esquina por mal comportamiento.

 **A la narradora le importa un pepino. La narradora esta arrecha.**

El sexy volvió a murmurar entré dientes lo mucho que odia a la pinche narradora, la cual del coraje le hizo aparecer unas orejas de conejo y cola de dragón, ¿por qué? ¡Por qué YOLO!

–¡Ah! ¡tu odio es más legendario qué Kakaroto!– grita el peliplateado con unos lagrimones, que de broma y no inunda la habitación.

De pronto, Kagome salvaje hace acto de presencia, vistiendo únicamente un pastelito, ni puta idea tenía Sesshomaru de por que vestía de esa forma, pero por él, ¡bah! El hambre puede más que el deseo y el pudor... Hasta cierto punto.

–Mira mujer, muero de hambre así que más te vale entregarme ese malvado pastelito o te reviento todo lo que se llama cara.– amenazo, con una mirada, que bueno pueh, te haces del miedo.

Kagome solo le saco el dedo medio como respuesta, luego dio una carcajada ¿tipo el pájaro carpintero, el loquillo ese? Bueno así mismo, dando media vuelta, ¡Fiup! ¡Mas rápido que un cometa! Salió esmandada la Kagome, como si le estuviera haciendo carrera a Quicksilver.

Sesshomaru vio la estela de polvo con forma de mujer... Oie zhy...

–¡Fresa salvaje! ¡Con cuerpo de mujer!... Momentito, esa versión es muyyy aburrida, mejor canto la otra.– reflexionó, y aclarándose la garganta.– Poni savaje (aaaah) con cuerpo de poni (aaaah) hay vida en tu vida (aaah) pero igual eres poni (aah) poni salvaje (aah) poni salvaje (aah) poni, poni, poni, poni. Poni salvaje...

Su cántico "angélical", atrajo inmediatamente la atención de un babuino desfigurado. La mirada de ambos hizo 'clikc'... Sesshomaru veía al babuino con cara de WTF y el babuino se rascaba una nalga... Entonces...

– **¡Culpa a la comadreja!**

*BOOM*

–¡Oh por Dios! ¿Sessho, estas bien?– pregunta Kagome, viendo desde la altura de su cama a su amado y frío esposo, tirado boca abajo.

El no respondió, puesto que tenía un severo tick nervioso en la ceja derecha.

–Nunca en lo que te quede de vida, me hagas ver una maratón de Harry Potter, Marvel, Vocaloid y el Mago de Oz, después de noche de cena Mexicana... ¿¡Capichi!?

–Etto, pero Sesshy... Tu me obligaste a verlas contigo y exigiste cena Mexicana o te irías con Juana Petra del Carmen, para que te prepara los tacos...– le recordó, viéndolo con extrañeza.– ¿Sessh, te sientes bien? No parabas de hablar de cosas sin sentido.

Sesshomaru no respondió, ya mucho se había humillado ante su bella mujer... En el sueño... Ella... Pastelito...

–Hn, mujer trae pastelitos y quitate la ropa, romperemos la cama lo que queda de noche. – sentenció, volviendo a su actitud fría y estoica.

La nariz de Kagome sangró hasta el desmayo de la pobre, cabe destacar que ninguno volvió a dormir después de ese extraño momento...

-.-.-.-.-

Una semana después Sesshomaru y Kagome fueron a un Zoológico, más específicamente a la sección de primates.

–¡Oh! Mira Sesshomaru, un babuino albino, ¡vamos a verlo!– no le dio oportunidad a su petrificado esposo, el cuál recordada su extraño y perturbador sueño...

Sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta el habitad del babuino, el cual se acercó buscando algo de atención y comida

–¡Kawaii!– el grito de Kagome fue tan pero tan fuerte, que logro que el babuino y sus compañeros de habitad enloquecieran.– ... ¿Upsi?

Sesshomaru no solo estaba en shock, no, estaba haciendo una cuenta regresiva, desde... ¡ahora!

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **¡Cataploom!**

–¡NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS! ¡NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS!– el peliplateado siguió y siguió gritando cual pendejo en pendejolandia, (alias Billy de las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy)

Y esa es la historia de como Kagomejontas lidero a los primates y como Sesshomaru se comió la última oreo de la galaxia lo cuál resultó en guerra, aunque esa es otra historia.

Sip, sin duda alguna hasta la persona más sería, calculadora, fría, malvada...

–¿Que estas queriendome decir con eso?– de pronto Sessho salvaje aparece en el estudio de la narradora con una cara que no prometía nada bueno.

–¡Hugh Jackman salvame! ¡Onegai!– esa misma tarde este fic fue subido a FF y el funeral de la ahora enterrada narradora, muy lindo su funeral de hecho.

Y ya que la narradora no fue salvada por Hugh Jackman, he de suponer que este reto llego a su fin.

¡Gracias y buenas noches San Diego!

... Espera ¿Era San Diego, verdad? ¿no?... ¿Vene-que? ... Ahhh ya...

¡Perdón!

¡Era, Buenas noches Venezuela!

* * *

【。:+*BYEBYE*+:。】


End file.
